Skylanders The Awakening
by GammaTron
Summary: This is the story of a young woman raised by Mabu in Skylands. Watch as she follows her destiny as a Portal Mistress. I do not own Skylanders. Just my OCs.


**Skylanders The Awakening**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Skylanders Franchise. I do own any OCs that appear and will not accept anyone else's OCs for this.**

* * *

 _Greetings, young Reader. I am Eon, your guide to this world. And where are you, you might ask? Well, that is easy enough to explain, but also rather difficult. This…is Skylands, a world filled with magic and adventure. From the tiniest speck of dust to the greatest of mountains, everything in this world is filled with magic. But while magic is wonderful, it can also bring great harm. It can bring both great disasters, but sometimes…_

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the skies around as a heavy downpour fell upon the small town. A young family of three was walking to home, the parents both holding large umbrellas while the kid moved about between them, laughing.

"Now, Flynn, you done stay close now, ya hear? If'n y'all done splash me, that won't be good for you."

"Okay, mama."

"Oh, honestly, Buck, he gets this from yer side of th' family."

"Well, Shirley, can't argue with that," her husband chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist before he blinked, "Hm? He…wa…Flynn, stop that."

"Huh?" The little boy stopped, looking up at his dad.

"Listen," Buck whispered.

The two looked at him in confusion. All they could heard was the rumble of thunder and the rain falling. But…as they tried to listen closer, they could hear it. The faint sobs of someone. Buck walked around before seeing an overturned box, the cardboard soaked. He walked up and moved it before giving a soft gasp.

"Shirley, it's a little girl," Buck gasped.

"A little gal?" Shirley repeated.

"Easy now. We won't hurt you," Buck urged gently, holding out his gloved four-fingered hand…before a tiny five-fingered hand slowly put itself in the bigger hand.

* * *

 _…It brings to us new chances._

* * *

Shirley hummed as she pulled out a cooked ham from the oven and put it on the counter.

"We're home!"

"Welcome home, y'all!" Shirley called, "Ah'm in th' kitchen! Dinna's almost ready, so get yer keisters to th' bathroom and clean yer hands!"

"Mama, we have some permission slips!"

"A field trip? Has it already been a year since th' last one already?" Shirley asked in amusement as she stirred a pot of beans.

"We're gonna be going to Pop's work!"

"Yer pa's work? Oh, you kids are real lucky there," Shirley giggled as she entered the dining room and put the cooked ham on the center of the circular table, "Okay! Food's on th' table! Dinna's on!"

The front door opened, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Buck! Welcome home, hon!" Shirley greeted as Buck walked in and scooped her into a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks, Shirley," Buck chuckled as he ended the hug, "Kids home already?"

"Eeyup. And they have permission slips fer a field trip," Shirley smiled before Flynn ran in.

Following after him was a young girl a few years younger than him. She had fair skin, soft violet hair, and pink-colored eyes. She was wearing a blue dress trimmed in red cow spots.

"Hi, daddy!" the girl greeted.

"Hiya, Pops!"

"Ah! Flynn, Kiina, there's my kids!" Buck laughed as he pulled them into a hug, "Oh, look at you two. Mmm! You've gotten taller, the both of you."

As everyone settled down for dinner, Buck couldn't help but take a glance over at Kiina. From what the doctors said two years ago, she had been only four years old at the time they found her, about three years younger than Flynn. They agreed that her birthday would be the day that they found her and she had been an amazing daughter to them, even managing to skip a few grades.

"Is everything okay, daddy?"

"Huh? O-Oh, it's nothing, pumpkin," Buck chuckled, patting Kiina's head, "Now, what's this I hear about you two getting to go on a fieldtrip?"

"We're gonna be going to see you at your job!" Flynn beamed.

"Really now?" Buck chuckled, "Well, that must be the surprise that Master Eon was talking about today. Better practice my surprise face for when he spills the beans."

"Now y'all remember what yer pa's job is, right?" Shirley asked.

"Uh-huh!" both replied while they nodded.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to Skyland Island!" Buck greeted as the group of kids got off the ship and onto the doc, "I'm Buck and I'll be your guide today! Of course, it was going to be Hugo, but he's sick with the Fur Flu."

"Ew," many of the Mabu children cringed while Kiina tilted her head.

"Exactly," Buck chuckled as he began to lead them and their teacher, "Now then, if it's not obvious enough, Skyland Island is the main base for the heroes of our world; the Skylanders! Anyone know _who_ the Skylanders are? Yes, you."

The merkid lowered his hand, "Y'all are th' heroes of Skylands. Y'all done protect us from evil baddies and everything!"

"True…" Buck chuckled, "But there's more to it. We're legendary heroes and champions, protectors of our home; Skylands. Using a combination of magic and machinery, we have defended the world for generations, keeping peace and balance!" he stopped before a set of banners, each a different color and sporting a different symbol, "Each Skylander is aligned to a single element or, in extremely rare cases, _two_. Magic…" the purple banner with a starburst glowed, "…Air…" a sky-blue banner with a swirl design lit up, "…Earth, Fire, Life…" a brown banner with a mountain symbol, a red banner with a fireball, and a green banner with three leaves shined, "…Tech, Undead, and Water…" a blue banner with a drop of water, a grey banner with a skull, and an orange banner with a gear followed, "…and Light and Dark." A yellow banner with a sun shined alongside a black banner with a crescent moon, "These elements are what make up Skylands and the elements each of the Skylanders align to. And while one element may be better than another in a 'rock-paper-scissors' sort of way, such as Water extinguishes Fire while Fire heats up Air, it's somewhat offset by the variety of abilities and skills each Skylander brings to the table. Yes, little one?"

"Um…What Element are you with, sir?" a mabu with a lisp asked.

"I'm one of the rare ones," Buck chuckled before showing them the back of his gloves, depicting a golden sun and a metallic-black crescent moon, "I am both Light and Dark Element, the two rarest of all the Elements. In fact, we don't even have more than four total in Light and Dark, just two Dragons and a Dark Element Trap Masters. Use to have a Light Element Trap Master, but he vanished a few years back when going after this one Doom Raider," The group continued on, walking towards a temple-like house, "There have been hundreds of Skylanders in the past, most of which have been preserved in special stone statues that Portal Masters of exceptional magic can bring to life, all twice as powerful as their original selves. Today, there are over dozens of them, maintaining their role in protecting Skylands from the forces of The Darkness. Despite the fact that some of us come from different realms and worlds, each of us just knows it is our destiny to use our abilities to protect Skylands." He looked to the distance with a chuckle, "And speaking of that, here comes two Skylanders right now."

Flying over the students and teachers, a pair of figures swopped about before landing. The pair were dragons, one with pitch black scales and a magenta underbelly with a slender, feminine figure and decorated in silver bracelets and collar and venom green eyes while the other was a purple dragon with golden horns and underbelly with fiery red eyes.

"Hey there!" the purple dragon greeted.

"Everyone, meet Spyro of the Magic Element and his mate Cynder of the Undead Element," Buck introduced.

"Hello Mr. Spyro and Ms. Cynder!" the students greeted.

"Dragons…" Kiina breathed out in awe.

"As all of you know, Dragons are considered the living embodiment of the Elements of Skylands and are highly revered," Buck explained.

"That may be true, but Spyro is even more than that considering what kind of Dragon he is," Cynder noted before pointing her tail to Kiina, who had her hand up, "Yes?"

"Um…I'm confused. What makes Mr. Spyro special compared to other dragons, Ms. Cynder?"

Cynder chuckled while Spyro grinned and spoke, "I've got this, Cynder." He looked over at Kiina, "Well, I'm a Purple Dragon. Only one dragon in every generation is born a Purple Dragon. That's because we…" he spun and fired fire, ice shards, lightning, and even metal spikes, shredding apart a nearby training dummy before it reformed, "…can use _all_ the Elements."

"It's rumored that Purple Dragons have the potential to create or destroy entire worlds with a simple swipe of their tail if they become powerful enough," Buck explained, "But I know Spyro here won't do anything like that."

"That's right," Spyro nodded, "I try to keep it all in check. Plus, it helps to have photographic memory."

Buck chuckled before a horn was heard.

 _"Skylanders! There's an attack by Drows! Report to the Portal of Power for immediate transport!"_ a voice echoed.

"Well that sucks," Spyro frowned.

"Come on. You can vent it on the drows," Cynder rolled her eyes before flying off.

"Well now," Buck shook his head, "Seems we're not going to be getting to do anything now that everyone's getting called out." The kids all made sad noises, "Sorry, kids, but if we don't do our job, others are going to get hurt. Skylands needs heroes after all."

While the teachers began to usher everyone back to the boat, Kiina was playing with her hair, fumbling at braiding it in a way. In truth, she had a bad dream last night, but didn't want anyone to know that it involved her daddy and some sort of…darkness.

"Everything okay, pumpkin?" Kiina looked up to see Buck.

"I'm scared, daddy," Kiina admitted.

Buck chuckled as he picked her up, "That's okay, pumpkin. I get scared, too, you know."

"Huh? But…but you're pops!" Flynn gawked.

"If you're not just a bit scared of stuff, you're not alive," Buck replied, "Listen, kiddos, you can't get rid of fear. It's like Mother Nature; you can't beat her or outrun her…" he saw the two gulp a little, "But you can get through it. I know you can find out you're made of…both of you." He chuckled at the smiles he got, "Now go on and get to your boat. I'll be back for dinner. Love you, kids."

"Love you, daddy/pops!" both beamed before running off to the boat.

* * *

"He never gets home this late unless he calls," Shirley noted, looking at the clock that displayed almost ten-thirty at night, before a knock came at the door, "Oh!" she ran to the door and opened it, giving a gasp, "Master Eon!"

"You're Shirley, yes? Buck's wife?"

"Yes, that…That's me, Master Eon," Shirley replied quickly.

Flynn and Kiina slowly moved along the wall, thinking it was their dad coming home. Both gave a soft awe as they looked at the person in the doorway. The first thing they noticed was that the person was like Kiina, no fur except for the big white beard on his face and five fingers. He wore blue robes and a blue tiny helmet on his head with silver horns decorating it. His blue eyes were…sad…in fact, his entire body seemed to display sadness and regret.

"I…" Eon sighed, "Buck gave his life to save a group of Mabu orphans from a surprise attack in the Drow attack in Everbreeze Meadows."

"W-What?" Shirley's voice cracked.

Eon held up a folded flag in a case, "It is never easy for me to tell the family of one of the Skylanders that they have fallen in the line of duty."

"Y-You must be wrong. H…He's Buck, mah husband…"

"Mama…" the two looked to see Kiina walking over, "I…Is daddy home yet?"

"…Kiina, hon…" Shirley held her daughter close, "Pa…Pa's not comin' home…" her tears began to spill, "Buck's not comin' home…"

 _'A human child?'_ Eon pondered before seeing a mabu with a scarf as he vanished behind a corner, _'A son as well…'_

* * *

Flynn opened his bedroom door and looked at the few posters of the Skylanders. He glared up at them, tears stinging his eyes, before he tore them off his walls, ripping them apart, crumpling them up. It was because of them…all because of them!

 _'I hate them…I hate SKYLANDERS!'_ Flynn thought.

* * *

"Hey, papa, mama."

A soft wind blew on the hillside. A lone grave rested in it, a pair of names carved onto it. The first name having a date ten years before the other, merely a year before.

"Flynn finally bought a balloon and is planning to become the best pilot in all of Skylands with it."

Another soft breeze followed. Standing before the grave was a lovely young woman, her figure nestled at an even 5'4". She moved a lock of her violet hair behind her ear, the flowing locks reaching down to just above her ample bottom, a pair of jeans snug on her. She also wore a flannel shirt, open and tied snug upon her ample bosom and showed off her thin, slender waist.

"I've been doing well. Though…I didn't get into the university," her pink-colored eyes looked down to the grass, "I'm…sorry that I didn't get in. But…I'm not going to give up. I'll do my best to live my life." She smiled at the grave before sighing, "I…I had a bad dream again. It involved Master Eon and the Skylanders… I…I saw something with a lot of heads and…and an explosion," she shook her head before turning from the grave, "I need to head home and start making dinner. I love you both so much and I miss you both every day, mama, papa."

* * *

"Good morning, Kiina."

"Morning, Mr. Barker," Kiina greeted as she walked by the bakery, "Any new concoctions?"

"Get this; we're making a brand new kind of pretzel," the Mabu explained, "We're going to be adding…" he looked about before whispering, " _Pepperoni_."

"Oh, that sounds interesting, Mr. Barker. When they're all ready, I'll do my best to be one of your first customers," Kiina smiled.

"Ah, you," Mr. Baker chuckled before handing her a basket of breads, "Here's your order. On the house."

"Oh! I couldn't…"

"I insist, my dear," Mr. Baker assured.

"Well…Thank you, Mr. Baker," Kiina smiled.

"Take care!" Mr. Baker waved as she walked off.

Kiina hummed as she walked along the street, _'Oh! He even included my favorite cinnamon bear claw!'_

She pulled it out, giving a small sniff of the fresh cinnamon. She opened her mouth to take a bite when the sky rumbled. She blinked twice as she looked up at the sky to see black clouds overcoming it.

"What? There shouldn't be a storm today," Kiina frowned.

"Kiina!"

The violette looked to see Flynn running up. The young Mabu had grown to a good height for a Mabu, wearing a pilot's outfit complete with gloves, aviator's jacket and leather cap with goggles. The wind picking up made his long red scarf flutter as he ran up to her.

"Drow are…Drow are coming this way!" Flynn called.

"Drow?!"

A large bell began to begin ringing. All over, the Mabu were scrambling, hiding in building and slamming doors shut to lock them tight. Flynn grabbed Kiina's hand and began to run off to their home, Kiina dropping her bag of bread and her pastry.

"Come on! We gotta…" Flynn said as a shadow came over them, increasing quickly in size until…

 ***BOOM***

Kiina coughed as she tried to get out of the smoke. She yelped as she ended up stumbling into an alley, her head pounding. She barely held back the urge to upchuck her breakfast as more explosions and laughter occurred. Shaking her head, she cringed.

"Ugh…big mistake…" Kiina groaned, cracking an eye open before both opened wide, "?!"

The once peaceful village was overrun, smoke piling into the air as screams mixed in. Looking around her hiding spot, Kiina trembled as dark green-skinned humanoid creatures of different sizes and shapes with pointed elf ears on them all were running amok, attacking everything they could target.

"Ugh…"

"Flynn," Kiina gasped, looking to see a rather large muscular Drow approaching her slightly-scored brother, a faint aura coming off her for a moment.

"Heh-heh-heh. I'm gonna enjoy dis," the Goliath Drow chuckled as he banged his armored fists together before reeling a fist back to strike.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kiina screamed, the white aura now erupting off of her body and knocking away the Drows.

The terrified Mabu in hiding peeked out with many gasping. The white aura began to act erratically, shooting out into a multitude of patterns. A Drow Elf attempted to shoot Kiina with an arrow when a flaming arrow stabbed him in the face before his head was decapitated by a boomerang. Black lightning and white lightning rained down, electrocuting some more Drow. Metal gears tore through others while explosions from dynamite, guns, harpoons, and a multitude of weaponry defended and ended the Drows. Flynn groaned as he managed to shake his head and get his bearings before gasping.

"Skylanders…" he whispered as the remaining Drows began to retreat in fear.

"We're…we're back," a sky-blue dragon with feathered wings and a horn noted, looking around with her blue eyes.

"I can see that, Whirlwind," Spyro noted before seeing Kiina collapsing, the aura fading, "And I see why. Cynder, remember eleven years ago?"

"No," Cynder replied.

"That field trip and the day….Buck passed…" Spyro replied.

"I remember what happened to Buck, but…"

"Photographic memory," Spyro replied as he moved over to Kiina, "And this is that little girl in the group that was looking at you and I like we were the most amazing thing she ever saw."

"Wait. You think _she_ …" a humanoid shark with bits of earth stuck in his body scratched his head.

"I can feel a powerful aura coming off her," a tiki-faced figure noted as he floated around Kiina, "She's just awakened her power from a mixture of emotions, but it is there; she is a Portal Master."

"Mistress," the female Skylanders there all corrected at the same time.

"Whatever," Spyro rolled his eyes as a fishman in dark-blue scuba gear with a trident-loaded gun and a humanoid bald eagle in sky-blue armor and a blaster connected to a jetpack on its back gently picked her up, "In the meantime, we need to keep her safe." He looked around, "Hey! Does anyone know where she lives?"

"The Skylanders are here!" a Mabu cheered.

"Oh! She lives a bit outside of town!" another explained as she ran over before seeing Flynn trying to leave, "Flynn over there is her brother, so he can help bring you to their home."

"Huh? What? Me?!" Flynn tripped over his scarf.

"Thanks…Flynn, right?" Cynder thanked.

"But…uh…"

"You're a good brother in helping getting your sister home," a blue, furry creature with rabbit-like ears and leather wraps on his arms and legs with a backpack thanked.

 _'Why do I have to have Skylanders in my home?!'_ Flynn mentally screamed as his eye twitched.

* * *

 **GT: Well, here's the first chapter of a new story. Hope people like it.**


End file.
